Four Is Not A Crowd
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Anna and Elsa decided to travel to Koriko,Japan for Olaf's summer trip. There, they meet and befriended two sisters named Marita and Verna Vicchio who were the best customers of Geppetto's wood shop.


Anna and Elsa want to visit Koriko,Japan for Olaf to enjoy a summer weather with an ocean breeze. They simply started packing while Olaf did his very best to keep himself in physical shape. Several minutes later, they were off to the Arendelle airport. The two sisters turned on the AC where Olaf was sitting just so he won't melt. "Aren't you happy we're going on a summer vacation trip?" Anna asked Olaf. "Of course I am," he answered. "You know we might have some good food once we get there. Right?" Elsa added. "Ooh! That sounds wonderful," Olaf replied. Hours later, they finally landed in Koriko. When the two sisters and the snowman stepped off the plane, they simply claimed their luggage and exited the airport. They then walked around enjoying the atmosphere of the streets until a wood shop caught their attention which just reminded them of Pinocchio. As soon as they entered, the owner gave out a great warm welcome. Anna and Elsa decided to buy two big picture frames for their new paintings that were just delivered to their home castle. While they were paying, the owner decided to talk to them since they seem new in town. "Where are you guys from?" The owner asked. "We're from the kingdom of Arendelle,Norway," Anna answered. "Where are you from?" Elsa asked back. "I'm from Tuscany,Italy," the owner replied. "What's your name by the way?" Anna questioned gaining interest. "I'm Marita, Marita Vicchio," the owner responded. "What's your name?" Marita continued. "I'm Anna and this is my sister Elsa and our little friend Olaf," Anna reacted. "I have a sister too," Marita added. "What's her name?" Elsa wondered. "Her name is Verna," Marita confirmed. "She still lives in Tuscany but she's coming here to visit later today," Marita informed. "If you want, you guys can stay at my place so you don't have to reserve a hotel," she continued. "That would be awesome," Anna cheered. Marita gave the two sisters her home address just before they left the wood shop to eat lunch. They had grilled cheese sandwiches with chocolate milk. As nighttime fell, Elsa, Anna, and Olaf found Marita's home using Elsa's special crystal powers. They knocked on the door. Marita simply opened it. "Hey, you found my place," Marita cheered. "Come on in," she continued. She then led Anna, Elsa, and Olaf to the dining room. "Here's my sister Verna," Marita introduced. "Hi, I'm Anna and this is my own sister Elsa and our little friend Olaf," Anna greeted back. Verna was cooking alfredo pasta for dinner. She simply served it to everybody in the house including Olaf. "Where are you guys from?" Verna asked after swallowing a spoonful. "We're from the kingdom of Arendelle,Norway," Elsa answered. "What do you do back at Tuscany?" Anna questioned. "I work as a chef at Olive Garden," Verna replied after wiping her mouth with a napkin. Anna and Elsa then decided to talk about their parents' death and disappearance. "Well our father died of cancer but our mom is still alive. We forgot to mention that she lives in your kingdom where she opened up a fish market," Verna explained. "Oh, that's your mom?" Anna wondered surprisingly. "Yes it is. Her name is Carlita and our father's name is Henrio," Marita added. "Well I guess we should come and buy fish there more often," Anna commented. "Tell her you met us," Verna advised. "She might offer you more fish on sale," Marita added. "What is your father?" Anna asked. "He was a woodcarver," Verna answered. "That is why I opened up that wood shop here in Koriko," Marita explained. "Why couldn't you just open it up in Tuscany?" Elsa thought. "Because I don't want to start a competition against Geppetto's wood shop," Marita worded. "You actually know Geppetto too?" Anna questioned feeling surprised. "Yes we do. We also got the chance to meet his two living wooden children Pinocchio and Pinocchia," Marita responded. "We were his most favorite customers," Verna added. "Well, that's because we told him that our father was a woodcarver too and I frequently visit him and bring him and his two children food from my work especially since he doesn't cook very often," Verna continued. Weeks later, Anna, Elsa, and Olaf returned home to Arendelle. They went to the fish market and told the owner that they met her two daughters. For that reason, she offered two big tunas for free.


End file.
